


Anima gemella sostituta

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is dead (sorry), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Contest Entry, Curtis il a good boy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) Has Issues, Some Fluff, Team as Family, all ends well, mention of Klance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Quello che sopra a qualunque cosa non si sarebbe mai aspettato era che il suo tatuaggio iniziasse a bruciare proprio nel momento in cui si era trovato davanti Takashi Shirogane e che, con un improvviso “click” nella sua testa, tutto assumesse improvvisamente un senso: le ali meccaniche, la T, la ricerca dell’anima gemella. All’improvviso non sembrava più una favola per bambini, all’improvviso il destino aveva deciso che anche lui facesse parte di quella fetta di popolazione mondiale che trovava il proprio compagno di vita.C’era solo un problema: era in corso una guerra e Takashi Shirogane non era più quello di una volta.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Anima gemella sostituta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/?eid=ARDn38JAJ1CEOPSU3UY1fEi2f5lWMN_RDPMZbnx2vCeLg4J-08oKYvKAApn-pDjJkjbf0T0lS0wiWk5l) "Ink'n'soul". Prompt: A possiede un tatuaggio che lo riconduce alla sua anima gemella B, salvo scoprire che B aveva già un'anima gemella e l'ha persa.

Fin da quando era bambino, Curtis aveva sentito racconti che parlavano della fantomatica anima gemella. Ricordava di essere stato molto affascinato da quelle storie, in tenera età, mentre da adolescente il suo lato cinico e disilluso gli aveva suggerito che si trattava solo di favole senza fondamento. L’anima gemella non esisteva e, se anche fosse esistita, le possibilità di incontrarla tra tutta la popolazione della Terra rasentavano lo zero assoluto.  
Crescendo si era reso conto che la verità stava nel mezzo.  
Circa la metà della popolazione mondiale riusciva nell’intento di trovare la persona nata per stare al loro fianco, ma non esistevano logiche o metodi scientifici che agevolassero l’incontro. Tutto era affidato puramente al caso.  
Il tatuaggio sul suo polso apparve in tarda adolescenza e, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere rivelatore circa l’identità della persona solo per lui, Curtis non riuscì a ricavarne nessun indizio utile. L’immagine rappresentava un paio di ali, non piumate quanto piuttosto meccaniche, intrecciate a quella che sembrava essere un T, probabilmente l’iniziale del nome.  
Non riuscendo a interpretarlo, aveva preso a scherzarci sopra dicendo che la sua anima gemella sarebbe stata un uccello meccanico, mentre sua sorella lo sgridava per il suo scarso romanticismo, affermando che le ali indicavano chiaramente un angelo e che quindi sarebbe stata una persona meravigliosa.  
Dopo l’ingresso all’accademia spaziale Galaxy Garrison, ogni pensiero riguardante eventuali anime gemelle sparse per il globo era stato assorbito dagli studi, dagli esami, dalle simulazioni e dagli ottimi risultati che riusciva via via a ottenere. C’erano state le promozioni e gli avanzamenti di grado.  
Era appena stato nominato ufficiale quando la più grande calamità immaginabile aveva investito la Terra e nessuno aveva avuto più tempo per favole romantiche: davanti a un’invasione aliena la parola d’ordine era sopravvivere.  
La Galaxy Garrison era diventata l’ultimo baluardo di un’umanità che perdeva un territorio dopo l’altro, una libertà dopo l’altra. L’ultima speranza di un pianeta condannato nelle cui stremate linee di comunicazione rimbalzavano parole estranee come “Galra”, “Paladini” e soprattutto “Voltron, Voltron, Voltron”. Era diventata una spasmodica attesa di quella che Sam Holt aveva descritto come l’arma definitiva che avrebbe salvato tutti. Arma pilotata da quattro cadetti e un ufficiale appartenenti all'accademia stessa e dati per dispersi anni prima.  
Questo era un particolare che aveva sempre lasciato Curtis molto scettico, ma non si era mai sentito in diritto di distruggere le speranze altrui. Se al comando c’era Takashi Shirogane, universalmente noto per essere stato un pilota modello e un esempio di rettitudine, allora non vi era ragione di dubitare della vittoria. Poco importava che fosse stata la Garrison stessa a tentare di insabbiarne la memoria dopo l’incidente della missione Kerberos.  
Curtis spesso si chiedeva cosa ne pensasse Shirogane e se davvero ritenesse che valesse la pena salvare qualcuno che l’aveva bistrattato in quel modo, per poi tornare a osannarlo come eroe nel momento del bisogno. Si riservava di chiederglielo alla prima occasione disponibile.  
Durante gli anni d’oro, quando Shirogane sbriciolava record e cuori praticamente senza rendersene conto, Curtis non aveva mai avuto modo di incontrarlo di persona, forse per il divario di anni che li separavano (non così tanti in realtà, ma quando si tratta di scuola gli anni sembrano secoli), forse per il diverso percorso di studi. Aveva però ammirato le sue foto sui giornali, all’inizio felice che desse lustro all’accademia e successivamente con un sentimento completamente opposto alla notizia dell’incidente che lo aveva coinvolto. Ricordava il suo ciuffo di capelli scuri e il suo sguardo vivace nella foto riportata dal telegiornale alla notizia dello schianto della navicella. Ricordava l’urlo di un ragazzino, in mensa, e di essersi chiesto cosa fosse Shirogane per lui. Nient’altro.  
Takashi Shiogane era stato solo questo: una fotografia comparsa di striscio nella sua vita.  
Certo non avrebbe mai immaginato di finire sotto il suo diretto comando, sul ponte di una nave spaziale dal nome altisonante, a combattere contro una flotta di alieni invasori e al fianco di un robot pilotato da quattro cadetti e da una principessa altrettanto aliena.  
Ma quello che sopra a qualunque cosa non si sarebbe mai aspettato era che il suo tatuaggio iniziasse a bruciare proprio nel momento in cui si era trovato davanti Takashi Shirogane e che, con un improvviso “click” nella sua testa, tutto assumesse improvvisamente un senso: le ali meccaniche, la T, la ricerca dell’anima gemella. All’improvviso non sembrava più una favola per bambini, all’improvviso il destino aveva deciso che anche lui facesse parte di quella fetta di popolazione mondiale che trovava il proprio compagno di vita.  
C’era solo un problema: era in corso una guerra e Takashi Shirogane non era più quello di una volta. Il ciuffo di capelli scuri non esisteva più, sostituito da una zazzera prematuramente imbiancata, e lo sguardo vivace era scomparso. Persino il colore degli occhi era diverso. Nonostante questo Curtis aveva dovuto mordersi a sangue l’interno di una guancia per mantenere il controllo e impedire a sé stesso di correre, gettare le braccia al collo di quell’uomo stanco e confessargli che lo aveva aspettato per tutta la vita. Il legame tra anime gemelle era più difficile da controllare di quanto pensasse.  
Il tempo era passato, si erano susseguite battaglie vinte e perse, Curtis aveva visto il capitano Shirogane urlare ordini sul ponte dell’Atlas, l’aveva sentito invocare con voce spezzata i nomi dei Paladini, aveva assistito in prima persona a una sua fuga da una sala riunioni per correre al capezzale del Paladino Nero che aveva ripreso conoscenza. Aveva riconosciuto in Keith il ragazzino che aveva gridato in mensa davanti al telegiornale e aveva capito che il legame che c’era tra loro andava ben oltre la semplice amicizia.  
Aveva capito tante cose solo osservando il suo capitano ed era diventato sempre più difficile tenere a bada un sentimento che, destino o no, era inevitabilmente sbocciato.  
Shirogane era gentile con lui, ma lo era con tutti e Curtis iniziava a porsi delle domande in merito all’attrazione tra anime gemelle. Forse il sentimento non era reciproco, forse non era ricambiato. Forse, si disse mentre il gelo si impossessava di lui, faceva parte di quella minima percentuale di persone sfortunate la cui anima gemella era già legata a qualcun altro. Sospettava addirittura di chi si trattasse.  
Aveva voluto aspettare fino alla fine dei combattimenti, non volendo turbare la stabilità di qualcuno già così provato e la cui lucidità era fondamentale, ma una volta terminati gli scontri, una volta che tutto ciò che era rimasto da fare era festeggiare la vittoria e piangere i caduti, si era ripromesso di fare chiarezza. Se il suo destino fosse stato quello di soffrire in eterno la lontananza della sua metà, allora voleva saperlo.  
Aveva scelto una giornata tranquilla, durante la quale alla base non era in corso nulla di significativo o che richiedeva la sua presenza. L’Atlas era ancora in manutenzione e sapeva che i Paladini si trovavano sotto controllo medico. L’ultimo scontro aveva lasciato tutti particolarmente provati quindi immaginava che il capitano fosse con loro. Si stupì invece di incrociarlo seduto da solo di fronte al mausoleo delle vittime della guerra, sulla strada per i quartieri medici della base.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedersi se fosse il caso di disturbarlo in un momento del genere, Shirogane semplicemente alzò la testa e gli sorrise.  
« Sei venuto anche tu a trovare qualcuno? » chiese.  
« No, io… »  
Era consono dire che lo stava cercando? Aveva davvero il coraggio di fare quel discorso pretenzioso?  
« Spero non stessi andando in infermeria perchè ti senti male. » continuò Shirogane. « Gli ultimi giorni sono stati duri per tutti, prenditi cura di te stesso, mi raccomando. »  
Curtis si trovò, suo malgrado, ad arrossire leggermente.  
« Sto bene, la ringrazio, non si deve preoccupare, signore. Piuttosto lei si deve riposare, non si è ancora preso una pausa. »  
Shirogane sospirò, appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro delle targhe e chiudendo gli occhi.  
« Hai ragione, forse dovrei fermarmi. » mormorò. « Ma i Paladini hanno ancora bisogno di me. Anche se ora Pidge, Hunk e Lance hanno di nuovo le loro famiglie, e Keith ha sua madre, la perdita della Principessa è ancora fresca. Sono distrutti, Lance in particolare ha bisogno di… »  
« Con tutto il rispetto, signore. » lo interruppe Curtis sedendosi accanto a lui. « Credo che lei sia il più scosso di tutti dalla perdita. La Principessa Allura era davvero una persona ammirevole. »  
« Già… Il suo nome merita di stare su questo muro insieme a quello di tutti i nostri valorosi compagni. »  
Lo sguardo del capitano era lontano, velato di tristezza e di qualcosa di simile al rimpianto.  
« Signore… »  
« Niente più signore, ti prego, chiamami Shiro. Le formalità mi fanno sentire a disagio. »  
Ed eccolo, dopo tanti anni, il sorriso vagamente imbarazzato che Curtis ricordava di aver visto nelle foto su innumerevoli giornali. Il sorriso del ragazzo d’oro della Garrison che infrangeva record come infrangeva cuori.  
« Shiro. » tentò.  
Suonava bene sulla sua lingua, suonava giusto.  
« Come sta la tua famiglia, Curtis? » chiese quindi Shiro, come se volesse semplicemente fare conversazione.  
Era strano, l’aveva cercato per parlargli del suo tatuaggio e della storia delle anime gemelle, invece si ritrovava a chiacchierare del più e del meno, se così si potevano definire i discorsi di due soldati che si informavano vicendevolmente sullo stato di salute dei loro cari. Era strano ma non gli dispiaceva affatto, quella vicinanza e quell’apparente confidenza erano piacevoli. Inoltre non aveva mai sentito Shiro parlare in quel modo con nessuno.  
« I miei non sono venuti. » raccontò. « So che stanno bene e che si trovano ancora in Giappone, ma hanno rifiutato l’invito della Garrison. Non amano questo mondo. »  
« Da quanto non li vedi? »  
Era una domanda delicata, ma Shiro rispose lo stesso, quasi riguardasse qualcun altro.  
« Da prima del lancio per Kerberos. Sono passati… forse cinque anni, non ne sono certo. Misurare il tempo nello spazio è complicato. Andrò a trovarli quando tutta questa baraonda sarà finita, ammesso che vogliano vedermi. Erano stati molto chiari riguardo la mia partecipazione a quella missione, come del resto lo era stato Adam. »  
Curtis sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. La mano di Shiro accarezzò una delle targhe metalliche su cui spiccavano un nome e una foto.  
« Lo conoscevi? » chiese con un leggero tremito della voce.  
Si trovava in sala comunicazioni quando era stata lanciata la prima squadra di caccia contro l’attacco di Sendak, non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suono delle esplosioni e il silenzio glaciale delle radio che era seguito.  
« Era il mio fidanzato. » rispose Shiro a bassa voce. « La mia anima gemella. Dovevamo sposarci ma… ma io sono partito con la missione Kerberos nonostante lui disapprovasse, per via della mia malattia, una lunga storia, ora sono a posto. Non l’ha presa bene, anzi, direi che l’ha presa molto male. Non ci siamo più parlati e poi… Ehi, stai bene? »  
Curtis stava tremando, se ne rese conto solo in quel momento. Il suo tatuaggio bruciava come l’inferno ma dentro di sé sentiva il gelo.  
Quindi era quello il motivo per cui Shiro non ricambiava l’attrazione che sentiva: non solo aveva già un’anima gemella, ma l’aveva persa così tragicamente. Aveva sofferto così tanto e Curtis riusciva solo a pensare a sé stesso e al suo stupido tatuaggio, si stava comportando come un ragazzino.  
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò, affranto. « Mi dispiace così tanto. Io… ho assistito all’esplosione dei caccia dalla sala comunicazioni. È stato un azzardo, l’abbiamo capito quasi subito, ma non potevamo lasciare nulla di intentato. Non… »  
Inaspettatamente Shiro gli strinse una mano.  
« Non è stata colpa di nessuno. C’era una guerra, ci sono state molte vittime. Non sono l’unico a soffrire, e comunque sono passati molti anni. Non contavo di rivederlo, non contavo nemmeno di tornare sulla Terra. »  
Impulsivamente, Curtis ricambiò la stretta.  
« Sono felice che tu sia tornato! » esclamò. « Anche se i tuoi genitori e Adam non sono qui, anche se sono successe tante cose tremende che nemmeno posso immaginare, io sono felice che tu sia salvo! »  
« Grazie… »  
Il mormorio di Shiro alleviò appena un poco sia il bruciore che il gelo che avvertiva.

Era iniziata così, con quella chiacchierata sofferta, e Curtis si era convinto che Shiro non gli avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola. Un po’ perchè era stato indiscreto, impiccione, un po’ perchè così sarebbe stato più facile distaccarsi, imporsi di lasciar perdere.  
Invece era accaduto l’esatto contrario: Shiro aveva continuato a cercarlo di propria iniziativa, a parlargli, a confidarsi anche a volte. Sembrava, a dispetto delle apparenze e dell’enorme carisma che dimostrava sul ponte di comando, una persona che aveva un enorme bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Curtis iniziò a sospettare che, nonostante i Paladini lo adorassero e lo circondassero di affetto, nonostante i superiori lo tenessero in palmo di mano, nonostante letteralmente l’intero pianeta gli dovesse la vita, Shiro si sentisse solo.  
Le prime volte era capitato che si incontrassero per caso nei corridoi. Un saluto, due parole e magari l’invito a prendere un caffè. E Shiro chiacchierava come un qualsiasi giovane uomo con meno di trent’anni avrebbe fatto con un suo coetaneo.  
« Quindi quella volta Keith ha deciso che il suo animale preferito era l’ippopotamo e non c’è mai stato verso di fargli cambiare idea. Appiccicava fotografie sui muri del dormitorio e ricordo che una volta ha litigato con un cadetto che sosteneva che gli ippopotami fossero animali stupidi. Sono arrivato a temere che ne adottasse uno spaziale, invece ci è andata bene e si è limitato a un lupo. »  
Shiro rideva e Curtis gli faceva eco, sentendosi scaldare il cuore. L’iniziale gelosia che aveva provato nei confronti di Keith era scomparsa dopo poche battute: sarebbe stato impossibile non capire quanto Shiro tenesse a quel ragazzo che aveva cresciuto come un fratellino minore e che, nel corso della guerra nello spazio, gli aveva salvato la vita più di una volta. Il loro era un legame indissolubile ed era certo che, in qualche modo, ora sentisse la mancanza di quell’esclusività.  
« Sai, Keith mi ha confidato una cosa di recente, qualcosa che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno. Mi ha parlato della sua anima gemella e di come fosse sceso a patti con il fatto di non poter essere ricambiato, perché la sua metà amava un’altra persona. »  
A quelle parole, Curtis sentì nuovamente l’ormai familiare brivido attraversarlo.  
« Lance ha perso Allura ed è disperato, ma Keith ha giurato a sé stesso di stargli vicino, anche se non verrà mai ricambiato. Penso che sia ammirevole e, insomma, sono convinto che Lance prima ho poi lo capirà e lo ricambierà. »  
« È... davvero ammirevole, sì. » si sforzò di rispondere Curtis. « Spero che Lance si riprenda presto. »  
Tutto in lui gli urlava di rivelarsi ora, di dire a Shiro la verità, di farsi avanti. Ma Curtis non era Keith e Shiro non era Lance, il loro rapporto era lontano anni luce da quello dei due Paladini e parlare ora avrebbe significato mettere fine a tutto. Shiro parlava con lui, si sfogava e, suo malgrado, Curtis amava questa piccola complicità. Sapeva che tacere non lo avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, ma non poteva rischiare di perdere tutto.  
Quindi gli incontri casuali erano continuati, trasformandosi a poco a poco in appuntamenti fissi. Il caffè era diventato un aperitivo, a volte una passeggiata, a volte una cena. C’era stato anche un film, uno di quelli di fantascienza di bassa lega che Curtis guardava solo per ridere della scarsità degli effetti speciali. L’aveva proiettato sullo schermo della sala conferenze, una sera, per scherzo, mentre se ne stavano sprofondati nelle poltroncine girevoli.  
Quando si era voltato verso Shiro, nella penombra della sala, per additargli una scena particolarmente mal fatta - perchè, andiamo, chi combatte a mani nude all’esterno di un’astronave che sta precipitando nell’atmosfera? - si era reso conto che l’altro aveva gli occhi sbarrati e stava tremando.  
Curtis spense immediatamente la proiezione e si preoccupò per lui.  
« Sto bene. » lo rassicurò Shiro. « Non mi piacciono i film con le battaglie nello spazio, non più almeno. Non riesco a vedere queste scene senza ripensare a… insomma, lo sai. »  
« Sono stato un idiota insensibile, scusami. » disse Curtis, mortificato, spingendo la poltroncina dal lato sinistro di Shiro, in modo da potergli posare una mano sulla spalla sana, toccare la sua mano vera.  
« Non è colpa tua, ci sono tante cose che non ho raccontato. Io… sono stato torturato e… sono morto… a un certo punto. Non lo ricordo bene. Credo di essere rimasto folgorato da una scarica di energia che ha colpito il Leone Nero. È stato… non credo di poterlo descrivere. Il mio corpo si è dissolto. »  
La voce di Shiro tremava e Curtis non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie, non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa significasse passare attraverso un’esperienza del genere.  
« Avevo un clone, i Galra avevano creato una mia copia durante la prigionia, un essere che ha tentato di fare del male a tutti. Ha tentato di uccidere Keith. Quando è stato sconfitto e la sua coscienza è scomparsa… è morta, credo… Allura ha trasferito la mia nel suo corpo. Non sono lo stesso che è partito per Kerberos anni fa, sono Takashi Shirogane ma allo stesso tempo non lo sono… »  
Quelle parole incrinarono qualcosa dentro Curtis, qualcosa che rischiava di finire in mille pezzi, così come la persona di fronte a lui, se non avesse fatto qualcosa. Per questo mise da parte ogni imbarazzo, ogni stupida remora e lo abbracciò.  
Nessuno sapeva quanto Shiro avesse bisogno di un abbraccio da tanto, troppo tempo, e quanto nessuno si fosse mai azzardato ad avvicinarsi troppo perché lui era, beh, l’eroe. Nessuno si era reso conto che era una persona stremata, che si reggeva in piedi a fatica e che a fatica andava avanti, un passo doloroso dopo l’altro.  
Curtis si sentiva un mostro per non averlo capito, o per averlo ignorato, o ancora per non essere abbastanza per curare tutto questo.  
« Non ti da fastidio la protesi? » sentì Shiro mormorare con voce flebile, contro la sua spalla.  
Curtis scosse la testa, incapace di articolare una frase di senso compiuto.  
Avrebbe voluto dire che nulla di Shiro avrebbe mai potuto dargli fastidio, ma rimase in silenzio a stringerlo finchè il tremito dell’altro non si placò.  
« Ho deciso di iniziare a vedere un medico. » disse Shiro, in tono casuale, mentre si apprestavano a lasciare la stanza. « Sono sempre stato troppo testardo per farlo, ma ora penso che un percorso di terapia possa aiutarmi a stare meglio. »  
Per un istante Curtis si stupì di quelle parole, ma poi accennò un sorriso: Shiro era umano come tutti loro e aveva passato l’inferno, aveva tutti i diritti di volerne uscire.  
« Penso che sia un’idea molto coraggiosa. Se posso esserti d’aiuto in qualunque modo non hai che da chiederlo.»

Erano passati i giorni, le settimane, i mesi. Curtis aveva visto Shiro stare male, l’aveva visto ammettere il suo malessere, accettarlo e impegnarsi per superarlo. Era stato un periodo difficile. Sapeva che i Paladini gli erano tutti vicini e che lui non avrebbe mai potuto capire davvero quel legame, che avrebbe potuto essere sempre e solo un amico esterno a quella strana comunità che per anni aveva vissuto in simbiosi lontano da tutto.  
Eppure Shiro non lo faceva mai sentire escluso, lo cercava, apprezzava la sua compagnia e gli raccontava piccoli e grandi aneddoti di quella famiglia allargata.  
Come quella volta, al caffè della base, quando si erano visti nel loro giorno libero per passare un po’ di tempo in tranquillità davanti a una tazza di tè.  
Shiro aveva abbandonato l’uniforme, come sempre faceva in quelle occasioni, in favore di un abbigliamento più comodo come una semplice camicia e un paio di jeans. Si era sentito anche abbastanza a proprio agio da uscire con gli occhiali da lettura.  
« Non mi mancano diottrie. » aveva spiegato. « Ma il dottore dice che riposare la vista mi può fare solo bene. »  
Quei particolari, insieme ai capelli prematuramente imbiancati, lo facevano sembrare più anziano della sua età, eppure Curtis continuava a considerarlo l’uomo più affascinante che avesse mai incontrato. Anzi, contrariamente a quanto chiunque si sarebbe aspettato, sapere che Shiro si sentiva talmente a suo agio vicino a lui da mostrargli quelle che sarebbero potute sembrare delle debolezze, glielo faceva amare ancora di più. Perchè sì, ormai Curtis era arrivato ad ammetterlo tranquillamente a sè stesso: non si trattava più dell’infatuazione dovuta all’euforia di essere anime gemelle, il sentimento che provava era cresciuto al punto da potersi definire amore, indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse ricambiato o meno.  
« E quindi Keith si è fatto coraggio e ha chiesto a Lance di uscire. » stava intanto raccontando Shiro, con un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra, mentre mescolava il proprio tè. « O meglio, gli ha chiesto di tornare a lavorare alla Garrison e con lui nello spazio, che per Keith, in effetti, corrisponde a un appuntamento. »  
« E Lance cos’ha risposto? » domandò Curtis, che si era affezionato alla storia di quei due perché rispecchiava fin troppo la sua.  
« All’inizio nulla, ma poi ha richiamato Keith nel cuore della notte, dicendo che non ne poteva più di stare lontano senza sapere quello che succedeva e che aveva bisogno di lui. Perchè Keith è una testa calda che si lancia in missioni ad alto rischio senza pensarci e questo lo faceva stare in asia. »  
Shiro ridacchiò.  
« Come dargli torto? Keith è sempre stato così. Infatti è partito subito per raggiungere la fattoria dire a Lance quello che provava. Hanno deciso che non ha importanza chi è l’anima gemella di chi, staranno insieme lo stesso. È stato un discorso molto romantico, tipico di Lance. »  
Curtis si ritrovò a sorridere, sinceramente felice per quello sviluppo.  
« Non immagini quanto mi faccia piacere. Meritano tutta la felicità del mondo, la meritate tutti. »  
« Spero che anche loro penseranno la stessa cosa quando gli parlerò. Perché, vedi, io… »  
Shiro arrossì un poco sulle guance e portò una mano dietro il collo, gesto che tendeva a fare quando era imbarazzato.  
« Io sono proprio come Keith, o meglio, forse lui ha preso da me quel lato tremendo del suo carattere che lo spinge a non parlare mai delle sue questioni personali. L’ho sempre fatto anch’io, finchè non mi sono trovato a parlare con te. Sai più cose del mio passato del mio terapista. Ah, no! » esclamò, precedendo le proteste di Curtis. « Stavo scherzando, giuro che prendo la terapia molto seriamente e non nascondo niente al dottore. Quello che volevo dire è che parlare con te mi è di una facilità che a volte fa paura. E loro non lo sanno. I ragazzi, intendo. Non avevo detto nulla finora perché volevo essere sicuro, ma ormai è giusto che sappiano che stiamo uscendo insieme. »  
A quelle parole per poco Curtis non cadde dalla sedia.  
« Stiamo uscendo insieme?! » esclamò, strabuzzando gli occhi, incredulo.  
Quando era successo? Shiro gli aveva detto qualcosa che non aveva capito? Non aveva colto i segnali? Possibile che fosse stato così stupido?  
Shiro assunse immediatamente un’espressione contrita.  
« Ti chiedo scusa. Devo aver frainteso. Pensavo… è così presuntuoso da parte mia… Davvero, scusami, dimentica quello che ho detto. »  
Fece per alzarsi e quel movimento ricosse Curtis dallo stato di stupore in cui era piombato, inducendolo ad afferrarlo per un braccio.  
« No! » esclamò a voce fin troppo alta, ignorando gli sguardi perplessi di chi si era voltato a guardarli. « Non hai frainteso nulla, anzi, io pensavo che… non ci posso credere… pensavo che non fossi interessato! »  
Si sentiva la faccia bollente e si ritrovò a ringraziare la sua carnagione scura che, sperava, non avrebbe reso quel particolare troppo evidente.  
« Invece lo sono. » mormorò Shiro ma, invece di tornare a sedersi, gli prese una mano tra le sue e lo indusse ad alzarsi a sua volta. « Qui c’è troppa gente. » si giustificò.  
Camminarono insieme nel cortile della base. Dopo la guerra era stato costruito un grande giardino dove i militari e le loro famiglie potevano trascorrere il tempo libero. All’ingresso si trovava la statua in memoria di Allura, che oltrepassarono lanciandole uno sguardo e un sorriso.  
Shiro si sistemò su una panchina circondata da aiuole all’inizio della fioritura, il verde brillante dei prati la faceva da padrone in quell’inizio di primavera ancora fresca e nell’aria frizzante l’impressione era quella di respirare meglio che in qualsiasi locale chiuso.  
Curtis si sedette al suo fianco, talmente teso da riuscire a malapena a respirare normalmente.  
« In effetti era da un po’ che volevo parlartene. » esordì Shiro. « Ogni volta che ci vedevamo mi ripetevo che dovevo farlo, però qualcosa mi bloccava. Mi sentivo uno sciocco che sollevava una questione già chiara rischiando di mandare tutto all’aria per l’ennesima volta. Invece, così facendo, ho dato per scontate delle cose che non lo erano. Insomma, sono riuscito lo stesso a combinare un disastro. »  
Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina leggera, imbarazzata.  
Curtis prese un lungo respiro per farsi coraggio e arrotolò la manica della camicia fino a scoprire il polso destro.  
« Anch’io non ti ho parlato di qualcosa, dando per scontato che non sarebbe servito. » disse a bassa voce.  
Sentì Shiro trattenere il respiro e, quando si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo, notò che la sua espressione era incredula.  
« Quelle sono le ali del Leone Nero. » disse. « E quella è l’iniziale del mio nome. Perchè non me l’hai detto subito?»  
Non sembrava arrabbiato, solo sinceramente stupito e anche preoccupato.  
« Deve averti fatto male, mi dispiace tanto. »  
Ma Curtis non voleva le sue scuse, non le aveva mai volute.  
« Avevi già un’anima gemella, una a cui io non potevo minimamente essere paragonato, e non volevo impormi. Tu sei un eroe, Adam era un eroe, io sono stato a malapena uno che passava di lì per caso, non sono per niente all’altezza. E poi… hai già sofferto abbastanza, non sono nessuno per scaricarti addosso anche questo fardello. »  
Aveva parlato di getto, buttando fuori tutto quello che non aveva detto in tutti quei mesi, lasciando che l’amarezza trasparisse dalle sue parole e se ne pentì immediatamente.  
Per tutta risposta Shiro gli strinse il polso fino a fargli male.  
« Quindi hai pensato che fosse meglio per tutti che soffrissi da solo, non venire ricambiato e restare per sempre una metà solitaria piuttosto che far pesare questa cosa addosso a me. » disse in tono teso. « Non hai preso in considerazione neanche per un attimo che io non aspettassi altro. »  
Questa volta fu Curtis ad assumere un’espressione incredula, tanto che Shiro ammorbidì il tono, allentando la stretta.  
« Anche il mio tatuaggio era sul braccio destro e questo corpo non ne ha mai avuto uno, quindi non posso sapere a quale legame io sia destinato. Quello che so è che voglio stare con la persona che mi fa stare bene e al momento quella persona sei tu. »  
Curtis non riusciva ad articolare una risposta sensata, sembrava che il suo cervello si fosse inceppato su quel concetto per lui al limite del comprensibile. Tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era che il tatuaggio aveva smesso di bruciare e la sensazione di sollievo dopo tutto quel tempo era impagabile.  
« Avevo detto di essere come Keith ma, tutto sommato, forse sono come Lance, che ha perso la persona a cui teneva di più ma ha scoperto di essere ancora in grado di amare. » mormorò Shiro. « Non dico che sarà facile, ne ho di strada da fare prima che anche la più insulsa delle banalità mi risulti facile, ma credo che ne valga la pena. »  
Curtis sentì gli occhi inumidirsi davanti a tanta schiettezza e sincerità, davanti a sentimenti che pensava di dover tenere chiusi in un cassetto per sempre e che invece ora sbocciavano davanti ai suoi occhi, in colori che non gli erano mai sembrati così vividi.  
Sollevò una mano e gliela posò su una guancia.  
« Le cose facili sono noiose, meglio percorrere quella strada insieme a qualcuno. » disse.  
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere altro, dire che si sarebbe impegnato a sua volta a stargli sempre vicino e a essergli di supporto, ma Shiro doveva aver deciso che avevano parlato abbastanza e che era il momento di baciarlo e Curtis non era nessuno, davvero nessuno, per opporsi a quella decisione.  
« Non dire più che non sei all’altezza. » soffiò Shiro sulle sue labbra. « Eri al mio fianco sul ponte dell’Atlas, sei un ufficiale decorato, meriti tutto l’onore che ti hanno dato e anche di più. »  
Curtis si limitò ad annuire e ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, ancora gli sembrava incredibile, eppure aveva la sua anima gemella tra le braccia e nessuna gioia sarebbe mai stata più grande.

Erano passati altri giorni, altre settimane, mesi, anni.  
Curtis aveva cambiato di nuovo il modo di chiamare quello che ora era il suo compagno, passando dal nomignolo Shiro a un più confidenziale e affettuoso Takashi (o ‘Kashi, quando proprio voleva vederlo morire d’imbarazzo).  
C’era stata una cena con gli altri Paladini, durante la quale era stato presentato ufficialmente e aveva riscosso amichevoli pacche sulle spalle, pollici in alto, sorrisi smaglianti e un’enorme quantità di scherzi e risatine. Si era sentito subito accettato e parte del sentimento comune riassumibile in “se rendi felice Shiro, rendi felici anche noi”. Passare del tempo in loro compagnia era diventata una delle sue attività preferite.  
C’era stata anche una cena a casa del genitori di Curtis che, quando gli aveva presentato il fidanzato, non avevano creduto ai loro occhi e si erano immediatamente scusati per la sfrontatezza con cui il loro figlio si era avvicinato a un eroe di fama mondiale. Shiro aveva immediatamente risposto che anche Curtis era un eroe ed era un onore averlo al suo fianco, facendo arrossire entrambi per l’orgoglio e partire con il piede giusto quella che sperava sarebbe diventata un’amicizia di lunga data.  
C’era stato anche un viaggio in Giappone e un incontro che si era preannunciato più difficile dei precedenti, finito poi tra le lacrime e gli abbracci di due persone che avevano sofferto troppo e avevano solo timore di soffrire ancora.  
C’era stato tutto questo e molto altro e ora, a cinque anni di distanza, c’era un nuovo annuncio da fare e la gioia dell’inizio di una nuova vita insieme, riflessa in quell’anello gelosamente custodito nel cassetto del comodino.

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)**


End file.
